The Proposal
by adromir
Summary: This is how I think Sam proposed to Jules. A total JAM moment, of course.


**First of all, thank you so much for the overwhelming reception I got on 'The Truth'. It means a lot to me, for that fic is clearly the hardest one for me to complete.**

**And now for the new JAM one-shot. A real short one. I'm still wondering why the producers didn't show the scene where Sam proposed to Jules. All of a sudden, there was a wedding and that's it. No mention of any proposal at all, which is kinda odd. But maybe it was the writers' tactic not to focus the last season too much on the couple. I understand that they needed to spread the love a little bit. But it kept me wondering; how did he propose to her?**

**And so I came up with this fic. Happy reading, guys.**

**Summary : This is how I think Sam proposed to Jules. A total JAM moment, of course.**

* * *

"Good work, Team One. Nice takedown. No harm done to hostages _and_ subject," Sergeant Parker announced through the com-link. "Now let's all head back to the Barn. We have another thirty minutes to our shift, so I suggest we take it easy and just chill."

"Hoo-yeah!" Spike whooped enthusiastically, bumping fists with Sam. "The best words I heard from you today, Boss."

"Easy, Spike. Technically, we're still on duty," Ed reminded him, though he was also grinning wide. After three grueling hours of a hostage negotiation inside a daycare center that had just ended favorably with no casualties, the team leader was about ready to break into a celebratory song.

"Ah, give him some slack, Ed," said Jules. "Spike has a date after work."

"A _date_?" Curious, Ed paused to gawp at the tech wizard. "With whom? Anybody I know?"

Sam's clear blue eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Sure you do, Ed. Her name starts with _W_ and ends with _E_!"

Joining the Sarge inside his truck, Leah spelled it outright for them, "It's Winnie!"

Understandably, Spike was flustered. "No, wait. It's not her, okay? It's Babycake. I plan to change the gyro and upgrade its smelling device."

Exchanging grins with Jules, Sam began to sing, "Spike and Winnie sit in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N—"

"_Sam!_" Turning red, Spike made a lunge for Sam's throat, causing the blonde SRU officer to take off for the designated SUV that he shared with Jules that day.

"Go, go!" Sam urged her. Laughing, she hit the gas and they sped out of the daycare parking lot, leaving Spike fuming in the dust.

"Wait till I get you, _Blondie_!" Spike was heard growling through the radio.

"You gotta catch me first, _Spiky_!" was Sam's quick rejoinder. He was still chuckling as Jules drove the vehicle deeper into town, following a straight path towards the SRU headquarters.

"Poor Spike," she said, switching off her com-link. "Look, maybe we shouldn't have teased him so."

"What are you saying?" Sam turned to her. "Spike likes Winnie, he truly does. He just needs a nudge of encouragement, that's all."

"So that he and Winnie can also become a couple like us?"

Sam grinned lasciviously back at her. "Oh, I don't need any encouragement at all, honey. Seeing you in that uniform, all armed and dangerous, is enough to give me a boner."

She gasped, and gave his arm a good whack. "The team, they'll hear."

"Don't worry. My radio's off." Placing his hand over hers on the gear shift, he then said, "Do you realize what the day is today?"

"Uh...Tuesday?"

"I mean, the date," he explained. "It's our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" She glanced at him before looking back at the road. "_Right_. We met for the first time five years ago, today."

"Exactly."

"So," she said, giving him an impish smile. "You got any special plans to celebrate?"

"I sure do. But first, let's take a detour."

"Oh? Where to?"

"First York Plaza, the place where I first laid my eyes on you. The hot and sexy you."

She blushed. "What do you have in mind, Sammy?"

"Just drive, Officer Callaghan. You'll find out soon."

"Your wish is my command, o lord and master."

Minutes later, Jules pulled over to the curb opposite the Plaza. Several years after Ed had taken the Scorpio shot on the Croatian man who took a woman hostage in the middle of the square, the place had not changed much. Everything still looked the same.

Stepping out of the SUV, Sam raised his gaze towards the top of the building. "That was where Ed took the sierra position that day."

Coming to stand next to him, Jules nodded. "That's right. And I was on the rooftop of the building across."

"Hey, I got an idea. How about a reenactment?"

Puzzled, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Let's live the moment once again," he clarified. "Act through the scenes."

Jules gave him a dubious stare. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack," Sam confirmed with a vigorous nod. "Go on, sweetheart. Head to the back of the truck and pretend to rummage around. When I come to you, whip out your gun and point it straight at me."

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "I'm not gonna point my gun at you! No way!"

"Humor me please, honey. You'll understand later why we need to do this. If you're worried that you'll accidentally shoot me, make sure you turn the safety on."

"Fine, fine." Shaking her head, Jules marched to the back of the truck and pulled up the rear door. "Just to let you know, this is ridiculous."

Sam laughed at that. When he was sure Jules was ready at her position, giving an impressive show of messing with the gear stowed there, he made his decided approach.

"Hey. I saw the whole thing."

Sticking to the script despite her earlier reluctance, Jules ignored him.

"I'm Sam. Sam Braddock."

Trying hard to stifle her grins, she glanced over her shoulder. "Good for you."

As she continued to give him her back, Sam went on, "You don't see lady snipers too often. That's kind of sexy. What's that, a Remmy 700?"

Knowing that was her cue, she fully turned to him, barely able to keep a straight face. She also started to enjoy this little charade.

"Classic. Hard to top one MOA," Sam tirelessly added. "I carry a vintage Colt myself. Peal grips. Want to see?"

When Sam slipped his hand into the pocket of his vest, Jules yanked out his gun and aimed it at him as he had instructed earlier. However, she was laughing hard as she ordered, "P…put your hands wh…where I can see them! Hands where…Ah, hell. This is not gonna work."

Sam was not laughing, though. He had a real serious look on his features as he carefully took his hand out of his pocket, clutching a small red velvet box. He opened the box to show her the brilliant diamond solitaire engagement ring nestled inside.

Jules' mouth dropped open. Slowly she lowered her gun and gaped in disbelief. "Sammy? What..?"

Swallowing hard, Sam got onto one knee. Although not looking too sure of himself, still he proceeded to say, "I love you, Juliana Callaghan. The first time I saw you, I already knew you're the one. Will you forever be my sexy sniper chick?"

Blinking hard against the sudden tears in her eyes, she quickly holstered her weapon and snatched the box out of his hands. "Are you kidding me? If you have kept delaying asking me that, I would have put a gun to your head and force you to marry me myself! So the answer is yes, Braddock. _Yes_!"

Exploding into a joyous laughter, Sam leapt to his feet and grabbed her around the waist, twirling her around and around. When he finally stopped, he swooped down his head to give her a long passionate kiss. She responded in kind, twining her hands together behind his neck.

Pulling back slightly, Jules gazed up at him lovingly. "You just made me the happiest woman on earth. I love you too, Samuel Braddock. And I want you to always be my strong sexy soldier."

"Your wish is my command, o lady and mistress. Here, let me put the ring on you."

Giggling, Jules watched as he slipped the platinum band onto her finger. This was followed by a burst of applause, causing the two SRU officers to bolt apart as they hastily looked around them.

A handful of passersby had gathered around to watch the interesting spectacle. They were now shouting encouragements and well wishes to the happy couple, causing the two cops to blush.

"Thank you, thank you," said Sam, waving good naturedly at them all. Putting a hand against the small of Jules' back, he nudged her back to the SUV. "Quick, drive us out of here before they report us to the Commissioner."

Laughing, she got behind the wheel before easing the truck off the curb and into the lane. "That was awesome, but real unprofessional of us."

Sam grinned back. "I know, right? Makes me feels so young again."

"No argument there."

"Hey, Jules."

"Hmm?"

"Nice post-incident reflexes, sweetheart."

**THE END**

* * *

**I would have loved if the above scene really happened in the series. A girl can always fantasize, can't she?**

**Bye, guys. See you all later. Another Sam-centric fic is coming up, slightly different from my other stories because this one is going to have some 'supernatural' taste in it. No, nothing about vampire or werewolf, sorry. One thing for sure, it's a Sam-whump and he's gonna be in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. **

**Adromir signing out. For now. ^_^**


End file.
